The present invention relates to low cost, wind and impact tolerant roofing composites comprising at least one roofing mat and a coating on at least one surface of said mat having crumb rubber particles distributed substantially uniformly therethrough, and to the method of making such roofing.
The parent applications, whose entire specifications, drawings, and claims are specifically incorporated herein by reference, disclose novel roofing compositions resistant to cracking and hail damage, utilizing elastomeric polysulfides. Due to the cost of the polysulfides, such roofing is costlier than existing roofing compositions and shingles and can mitigate against their use.
Such prior applications also point out that at the present time there are a large number of materials for roofing, such as asbestos, wood, or asphalt shingles, roofing tiles made of cement or clay, slate, coatings of tar, plastic or asphalt, including asphalts modified with elastomeric resins, or some roofing membrane onto which asphalt, tar, or synthetic resin is placed and, in fact, shingles made of Fiberglas.
However, all of these suffer from being insufficiently resilient so as to avoid damages struck by sleet or hail and not being sufficiently resistant to cracking when exposed to the usual thermal cycles of high summer temperatures and low winter temperatures.
These problems are particularly aggravated in the case of shed or flat roofs.
Efforts to use inexpensive materials such as Fiberglas roofing mats, which are conventionally available, have not been successful, even though it is inexpensive, again because of their particular susceptibility to hail damage and lack of resiliency.